Itadakimasu !
by Sukida6
Summary: Ash prépare une surprise culinaire pour Eiji. Celle-ci va-t-elle être au goût de notre Japonais? One shot. Kawai tout plein !


**Titre : **Itadakimasu !

**Auteur : **Sukida

**Base :** Banana Fish

**Genre : **Kawai ^^ et mini lime.

**Note : **Alors, cette fanfic, à la base, elle prenait « la poussière » depuis trèèèès longtemps bien cachée dans mon ordinateur. Elle était censée y rester, mais je suis retombée dessus et je me suis dit « trop kawaiiiii » (parfois, tomber sur un texte des années après, ça permet de mieux l'apprécier). Elle est toujours d'origine (comme une pièce de valeur dans un musée, haha), c'est-à-dire que même si ça me démangeait, je n'ai rien modifié (sauf une ou deux fautes d'orthographe). Je me suis rappelé que le but de l'écriture, c'est le partage. Partager une histoire, et au mieux, faire un peu rêver. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le conçois. Tout ça pour dire que après quelques années, même si ce fandom semble mort et enterré (faut dire que BF n'est pas un manga populaire), cette histoire fera peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, plaisir à quelqu'un et c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Itadakimasu !<strong>

_« Autre spécialité japonaise, le poisson cru. On le retrouve sous différentes formes dont les plus connues sont les Sushi, les Sashimi et le Maki. Les Sashimi sont des filets de poissons crus découpés finement, accompagnés de sauce soja, de wasabi (le raifort vert) et de daikon (gingembre). On trouve de nombreuses espèces de poissons, comme le Maguro (Thon), du saumon, (…)»_

Ash fit claquer le livre en le refermant d'un coup sec. Il prit ensuite un morceau de papier et un bic. Avec application, il se mit à écrire le titre.

_**Liste des courses.**_

Le blond se gratta la tête un moment pour rouvrit le livre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il prenne quelque chose de trop compliqué. Après tout, la cuisine et lui n'étaient pas bons amis…

Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'Ash cuisine lui-même. C'était un grand garçon. Il adorait prendre des plat préparés qu'il suffisait de mettre au micro-onde, par exemple. Ou bien pour faire honneur à ses racines Américaines, il se rendait une fois par semaine au fast-food le plus proche. Vite préparé, vite bouffé. Telle était sa devise.

Cependant, pour une fois, il avait envie de faire un effort. Alors il allait s'y mettre sérieusement.

Que disait le livre sur le sushi plus précisément ? Le jeune homme commença son enquête par des trucs qu'il connaissait de nom. Et tant qu'il n'y avait pas de nattô, il pouvait le supporter.

_« Les Sushi quant à eux sont accompagnés de riz, on distingue ainsi, le Nigiri sushi, boulettes de riz recouvertes de poissons, le Chirashi sushi, bol contenant un lit épais de riz, recouvert de lamelles de poissons, les Sushi-Maki, rouleau de riz avec au centre le poisson cru, et les Temaki, cornet d'algue contenant du riz et du poisson. »_

Ash fronça les sourcils et écrivit le premier ingrédient sur sa liste.

_**Beaucoup de riz.**_

Il se replongea dans son livre et se mit à fixer l'image d'un sushi avec attention. Alors c'était ça ? Une espèce de rondelle épaisse avec beaucoup de riz et du poisson. Ça marche. Il pouvait le faire. En plus le tout était cru. Pas bien compliqué.

**xxx**

Ash regarda la belle image et esquissa un sourire. Puis il revint à la réalité. Son sushi était loin de ressembler à ce chef d'œuvre. Il avait pourtant bien coupé le poisson en fines lamelles, pas vraiment droit, il le consentait, mais fines comme dans le bouquin.

Il avait ensuite fait des boulettes avec le riz, comme le disait le livre, mais le riz ne collait pas bien. Ash se demandait bien pourquoi. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner si il y avait des boulettes plus grosses que d'autres…

Peut-être que son erreur se situait dans le dosage. Il avait sauté une étape et s'était mis à étaler le wasabi partout sur le poisson. Après avoir constaté son erreur, il était trop tard et Ash se dit qu'un peu plus de wasabi n'avait jamais tué personne…

Le livre annonçait une figure facile, en forme de coque bateau, le sien ressemblait étrangement à un petit boudin…

Pas grave. Ce serait l'entrée. Il mit le tout au frigo et feuilleta à nouveau le livre.

**xxx**

Tout à l'heure, le jeune lynx avait repéré des sortes de beignets. Un truc qui avait l'air très simple. Il suffisait de les faire frire. C'était du gyoza. Les gyozas étaient en réalité des boulettes à base de porc émincé avec du chou et de l'oignon.

Ash eut quelques difficultés à en trouver (il faillit acheter le plat entièrement préparé par un traiteur japonais qui se trouvait sur son chemin mais il se ravisa) il réussit néanmoins à en dénicher (grâce au conseil du traiteur…).

Ce sera le plat principal.

Il décida de déjà les faire cuire. Il les réchaufferait un peu quand son invité sera là.

Avec soin, il ouvrit l'emballage et saisit les aliments avant de les jeter dans la poêle. Il se mit à retourner le gyoza à intervalles réguliers.

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là. Agacé, il délaissa un instant son travail et fila répondre. L'Américain ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais la conversation dura plus longtemps que prévu. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, les gyozas avaient légèrement virés au noir… Très légèrement. Au moins, c'était original.

Ash fit la grimace quand il en mangea un. Ça goûtait le cramé. Il rajouta un max de ketchup pour atténuer la couleur et le goût. Le tour était joué.

Etape suivante et de loin sa préférée, le dessert !

Le jeune homme avait lu dans le livre que les desserts étaient souvent accompagnés de thé. Ash avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il allait faire du Matcha Ice (glace au thé vert).

Il mit les jaunes d'œuf et la crème fraîche dans un grand récipient. Il déposa quelques grains de sucres sur son doigt pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas avec le sel avant de jeter le tout dans un grand bol en verre.

Pendant, un long moment, il tourna le mélange afin d'obtenir un liquide épais. Il jeta un regard à la recette. Bien. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se dépêcha de finir la préparation (son invité n'allait pas tarder) puis la mit au congélateur. Dans une heure, le dessert sera prêt…

**xxx**

Ash terminait de mettre la table quand la sonnette retentit. Il inspecta son travail avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait réussi, il avait fini à temps.

Le blond passa par la cuisine et saisit deux bières Asahi. Il les déposa sur le bar américain et fila ouvrir.

Son Japonais préféré apparu sur le pas de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme s'il venait de courir. Il avait même les joues un peu rouges. Ce soir, il portait une longue chemise blanche et un jean. Tout en étant simple et naturel, Eiji restait mignon.

- Ash, commença t-il avec difficulté.

Eiji était vraiment essoufflé. Aucun doute, il avait couru. Quelque chose de grave se serait-il produit ?

- Je suis en retard, poursuivit-il rouge de honte, désolé.

Ash roula des yeux. A peine dix minutes de retard, pas de quoi en faire une catastrophe.

- C'est bon, entre.

Eiji hocha la tête et se faufila à l'intérieur. Les mains que Eiji gardaient derrière son dos jaillirent subitement juste sous le nez de son compagnon.

- Du lierre ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et prit néanmoins le pot en terre cuite.

- C'est… gentil, merci Eiji.

C'était l'intention qui comptait. Ash déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Eiji.

- N'oublie pas de lire la carte… Au fait, ça sent bon ici, remarqua le japonais en entrant dans le salon.

Le lynx prit la petite carte entre ses doigts et tomba face à une adresse internet. Il se jura d'aller sur le site ce soir. Mine de rien, ce cadeau l'intriguait. Il fallait être tordu pour offrir ce genre de plante à quelqu'un, surtout quand la dite personne n'avait pas la possibilité de faire grandir la plante contre un grand mur (les gens normaux en tout cas l'utilisaient pour ça…). Le lierre, ça devient vite encombrant (1)…

- Hooo, s'exclama l'Asiatique, on mange sur la table basse dans le salon ?

Eiji s'assit sur le canapé et examina la table avec attention.

- C'est vraiment une jolie table, complimenta le japonais en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Hum… Fut la réponse du blond.

Il avait toujours du mal avec les compliments. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir même si ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Des baguettes ?

Eiji écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as décidé d'innover ?

Ash fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- On va manger tes habituels hamburgers avec des baguettes ? Précisa Eiji avec humour, c'est plutôt original.

Le jeune homme sourit. Ash secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

- Tu devras te passer des mes « habituels hamburgers » ce soir…

- MacDonald était en rupture de stock ?

Ash esquissa un sourire et pour la forme, roula des yeux.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on va manger, poursuivit le japonais.

Ce n'était pas ironique. Ash ne douta pas de la sincérité de son compagnon. Eiji était si pur. Jamais il ne penserait à lui mentir.

- Tu veux une bière ? Proposa poliment le blond en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**xxx**

Lorsqu'Ash apporta le plat, Eiji manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

- Des sushis ?!

L'Américain déposa le plateau sur la table et s'assit, genoux contre le coussin. Eiji, quelque peu perplexe, l'imita. Il ne s'attendait pas à manger japonais. C'était une surprise. Une bonne surprise.

- C'est toi qui as préparé ? Demanda l'ancien athlète en saisissant ses deux baguettes.

Le lynx se contenta de hocher la tête et observa Eiji prendre une grosse boulette de riz. Il était impressionné. Eiji savait manier ses baguettes avec une aisance incroyable. Puis, il se dit que c'était assez normal pour un japonais. Lui, il avait peur de se ridiculiser. Non, il n'avait pas peur, il appréhendait ce moment. C'est pourquoi, il laissait l'honneur à Eiji de prendre la première bouchée.

Eiji croqua dans l'aliment. Il sentit le riz croustiller sous ses dents. Le riz n'était pas assez cuit… Pas découragé pour un sou, Eiji prit un autre morceau. Quelques instants plus tard, sa gorge fut en feu. Le wasabi brûlait sa langue et sa gorge. Eiji ferma les yeux et lâcha ses baguettes. Il pinça son nez entre son pouce et son index afin d'apaiser le picotement. Il eut même les larmes aux yeux.

- Eiji ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta son compagnon en posant une main sur son épaule.

Incapable de répondre, Eiji leva son pouce pour signaler que tout allait bien. Il prit ensuite une longue gorgée de bière fraîche. Ce n'était pas le bon réflexe, il le savait mais tant pis. (2)

C'est la première fois que je prends autant de wasabi en une bouchée…

- Ça pique tant que ça ?

Eiji rit.

- Au japon, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus fort.

- Peuple de masochiste, fit Ash avec un sourire moqueur, après le nattô, le wasabi…

Eiji, plein de maturité, lui tira la langue.

- Et pourquoi tu manges pas, toi ?

Ash baissa légèrement le regard.

- C'est pour toi que j'ai fais tout ça.

- Ho.

Eiji ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était une attention que le touchait beaucoup. Il allait faire honneur au plat d'Ash en mangeant tout, pour lui faire plaisir, même s'il devait avoir la bouche en feu.

- Merci beaucoup, Ash.

Ash, mal à l'aise, saisit la bouteille bière pour s'occuper les mains.

- De rien, dit-il après avoir bu une longue rasade.

Ce dernier posa son menton contre sa paume. Il remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Pour essayer, il prit ses baguettes et tenta discrètement d'imiter Eiji.

- Ash ?

L'interpellé releva le visage vers son compagnon.

- J'arriverais jamais à tout manger… Prends-en toi aussi.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il allait être ridicule avec ses baguettes, il le sentait.

Il positionna correctement les baguettes, du moins, il le pensait, puis saisit un sushi. L'opération fut laborieuse et ce n'est qu'à la cinquième tentative qu'Ash en attrapa un. Alors qu'il le portait délicatement à sa bouche, le morceau tomba lourdement dans son assiette. Case départ. Rebelote.

L'Américain n'osa pas croiser les yeux ébènes d'Eiji. Ce dernier devait bien rire. C'était mal connaître Eiji qui regardait la scène avec un sourire affectueux.

- Ash ? ça va ?

- Hum.

De rage, il planta le sushi avec sa baguette, le fourra en bouche puis lâcha ses stupides baguettes. Ce n'était franchement pas évident pour un débutant. Il préférait tirer au revolver le centre d'une cible qui se trouvait à vingt mètre en pleine tempête que d'affronter les couverts asiatiques.

- J'arrive pas avec les baguettes… Murmura-t-il penaud après avoir avalé l'aliment.

Eiji n'en rajouta pas une couche en disant « J'ai vu ça, oui », au contraire avec douceur, il proposa son aide.

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

Ash acquiesça. Commença alors une longue explication.

**xxx**

Ash était occupé à débarrasser la table, il tenait à faire la vaisselle. Eiji n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans la cuisine, malgré ses protestations.

- Tu peux regarder la télé, proposa le blond en emportant les assiettes.

- Non, ça va.

- Avec de la chance tu tomberas peut-être sur un film d'animation japonaise.

Ash lui lança un regard espiègle.

- Je ne suis pas un otaku, répliqua l'aîné.

- Un addict alors ?

Eijie leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Je vais me contenter d'un bouquin.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se leva pour se diriger vers l'étagère remplie de livres de toutes sortes. Eiji en prit un au hasard et se rassit confortablement dans le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Américain retrouva Eiji plongé dans « Dreamcatcher ». Il s'approcha doucement du canapé et fit attention à ne pas renverser le dessert qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Eiji sursauta quand le divan s'affaissa. Ash déposa un baiser sur son front et lui présenta la crème glacée.

- Ça te dit un dessert ?

L'Asiatique se redressa vivement ce qui fit rire l'Américain. Eiji déposa le livre de Stephen King et prit le bol de glace.

- T'en prend pas ? T'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai plus très faim.

- Mais tu aimes bien ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas… J'ai jamais goûté…

Eiji se mit à réfléchir et retira la cuillère de sa bouche. Il la plongea dans la crème glacée et récolta un petit morceau. Au lieu de l'engloutir directement, Eiji amena la cuillère vers son compagnon.

- Ouvre la bouche, ordonna gentiment le Japonais.

Le lynx hésita un moment puis confiant, il obéit. Il sentit directement le morceau glacé glisser sur ses lèvres et fondre sur sa langue. Le goût de la menthe éclata dans sa bouche, et Ash apprécia la saveur.

- Alors ?

- Pas mauvais.

Par amusement, Ash saisit la cuillère et le bol.

- A ton tour… Ferme les yeux.

Eiji fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire ouvre la bouche, non ?

Un éclat malicieux passa dans le regard vert émeraude du lynx.

- Non, les deux.

Eiji ne posa pas de question et abaissa les paupières. Il se cala ensuite contre l'accoudoir et tenta de se détendre. Il ne savait pas quel drôle d'idée Ash avait en tête.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de lui et introduisit la cuillère dans la bouche de son compagnon. Après avoir avalé une bouchée, Eiji sourit et s'humecta les lèvres.

- J'adore cette glace… Chuchota l'ancien athlète avec sincérité.

Ash ne répondit rien. Il fixait les lèvres d'Eiji. Elles paraissaient si douces. Refroidies par le dessert glacé, elles semblaient plus envoûtantes et… sensuelles. Inconsciemment, le blond se rapprocha de son compagnon. Quand il remarqua la proximité de leurs corps, Ash ne tressaillît même pas. Un tel contact ne le dérangeait pas. Il était bien car c'était Eiji qui était en face de lui. Et surtout, surtout, il avait vraiment envie d'embrasser Eiji.

A peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, qu'il combla l'espace les séparant.

Eiji écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres chaudes d'Ash se presser contre les siennes. Son démon l'avait pris par surprise. Eiji sentit une langue caresser doucement ses lèvres, il s'empressa alors d'entrouvrir les siennes. Leurs langues se caressèrent un long moment.

Un délicieux baiser mentholé.

Eiji passa une main dans la chevelure d'Ash et se sépara doucement du blond, à bout de souffle. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Eiji se serra contre Ash et l'embrassa avec passion.

Dans l'étreinte, le Japonais inversa les positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur le ventre de son compagnon. Il fit attention aux réactions du blond, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de rejet. Ash lui faisait confiance, il était d'accord pour la suite des évènements.

Eiji, plein de bonne intention, glissa sa main sous le t-shirt du lynx et caressa du bout des doigts son torse. Ash gigota un moment et Eiji n'osa plus bouger. Le blond se contenta de retirer lui-même son t-shirt avant de le jeter au hasard dans la pièce.

Le Japonais remplaça ses doigts par sa langue et embrassa la peau blanche avec délice. Il continua à descendre mais arriva à un obstacle. Il déboutonna alors le jean et le descendit jusqu'aux chevilles de l'Américain avant de retirer complètement le pantalon. Eiji reprit sa place et continua là où il s'était arrêté. Il embrassa cette unique zone qui était encore protégé par un vêtement.

Ash se redressa vivement et prit son amant par les épaules pour le faire reculer. Légèrement secoué, Eiji lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de… Fit le blond une soudaine rougeur aux joues, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête.

- C'est toujours toi qui _donne_. Maintenant c'est mon tour.

- Mais…

- J'ai envie de te faire plaisir.

Eiji lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Parce que je t'aime, murmura le japonais d'une voix rauque.

Il embrassa le blond et le força gentiment à se recoucher. Même s'il était maladroit et inexpérimenté, il voulait faire de son mieux. C'est donc avec application qu'il reprit sa tâche…

**xxx**

Ash couvait du regard cet ange endormi à ses cotés. Lui n'arrivait pas à dormir. Etrangement, il n'était pas si fatigué que ça.

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, prit appui sur son coude et passa une main dans les mèches ébènes de son compagnon. Il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette chevelure ébouriffée. C'était plutôt une excuse que l'Américain se donnait pour pouvoir caresser les cheveux d'Eiji. Ils étaient si doux.

Son attention fut attirée ailleurs, il cherchait l'ordinateur portable du regard. Ash regarda Eiji puis l'ordinateur puis Eiji. Il fit la moue et à regret quitta ce cocon de chaleur.

Sans un bruit, le blond se glissa hors du lit. Le froid le fit frissonner et il se dépêcha de mettre le premier t-shirt qui lui passa sous la main.

Ash se dirigea vers le bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. Il fit tourner un morceau de papier entre ses doigts pour passer le temps. Lorsque le laptop fut prêt, Ash inscrivit l'adresse du site avec hâte. Il se mit à tapoter le bureau du bout des doigts pour bien montrer son impatiente.

Soudain, la page s'afficha et le visage d'Ash s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et se tourna vers Eiji qui dormait encore profondément. Il était heureux que son chemin ait croisé le sien car maintenant il se sentait bien. Il était heureux.

- Je t'aime aussi Eiji, murmura le blond d'une voix qui tremblait sous l'émotion.

Il abandonna le portable sans prendre la peine de l'éteindre pour reprendre sa place au coté d'Eiji le plus vite possible.

A peine était-il couché que le Japonais se tourna vers lui et se blotti contre son torse. Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ash l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, il sombra à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

L'écran d'ordinateur resta allumé un court moment avant de se mettre en veille. Il s'éteignit sur ces mots :

_Le langage des fleurs._

_Les fleurs ont une symbolique particulière, chacune a sa propre signification et si aujourd'hui on choisit souvent les fleurs d'un bouquet en fonction des couleurs ou des odeurs, certains connaissent encore le sens accordé à chaque fleur._

_Noms des fleurs, Signification, Couleur, Langage :_

_**Le lierre = la fidélité éternelle.**_

**Owari.**

(1) Croyez-en mon expérience. Ça pousse vite. Ça prend de la place. C'est moche.

(2) On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait prendre du pain et non de l'eau. Pourtant, quand je mange quelque chose d'épicé, je fonce toujours boire de l'eau XD


End file.
